


【龄龙】饿

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt





	【龄龙】饿

不下雨了夜晚的街道都起雾，王九龙回来就栽倒在床上，小狗崽子似的呜呜了几声儿，抱着枕头闹：“我想睡觉……”

把他从酒桌儿上架走的时候，张九龄用的力气约等于推开上帝关上的那道门，更是忍着他絮絮叨叨一路打游戏打出来的人生观，听他笑眯眯殷切地讲小白兔的故事，直听得张九龄快要耳鸣，说你这个故事中心思想是什么。

小孩义正言辞地说这个小白兔心态有问题，不是一个好小白兔。

张九龄身体力行地表达了什么是笑而不语，现在看他赖兮兮窝在床上叫唤，忍不住暗暗好笑，搂着腰拖过来对着屁股拍了几下：“现在想起来睡觉了。”

小孩挨了巴掌有些清醒了似的，捂着痛处坐起身，眼神儿还呆愣愣的，清嫩的肤色晕出浅淡的红，伸手去揉蹭师哥的耳垂，感觉软软的手感顿时泛上一股心热：“我厉不厉害？”

张九龄盯着他面色发沉，危险地看着这个喝多了不知好歹的小朋友，缓缓问道：“你还知道自己在说什么吗？”

“废话，你说我厉不厉害……”说着黏糊糊贴上去，张九龄坐在床边儿，小孩搂着脖子就差要整个人坐到他身上去。

王九龙见天儿用乱七八糟的话哄师哥，好似看他板着脸不耐烦却眼中含笑的骂人就舒服了。

把八爪鱼似的小孩从自己身上拽下去，张九龄好不容易忍住了想揉眉心冷静的心情，起身冲着他身后圆鼓鼓的两团肉又甩了几巴掌，直打得小孩疼了脑袋嗡嗡作响地发晕，含糊不清地哀泣：“师哥！别打我我……我不喝了，我这不是心情好吗再说我知道你会来接……”

张九龄根本不理他，拽着腿扯回来又加了力气打孩子，节奏保持颇有规律，专心致志地添柴加薪，小孩惨兮兮疼不过，怂的眼圈儿都红了，闭着眼睛开始耍赖：“呜，我想吐……”

张九龄见他难受不自觉停了手，坐近了凑到身边儿给他揉肚子，面儿上还阴着脸骂：“该！没见过高兴了灌自己的！”

日子过过过王九龙自发习得对外人各种混不吝，对师哥巧言令色第一名，很狗腿地摆出可怜巴巴的表情说不想喝酒了胃疼头疼等了师哥好久都不来，眼底雾蒙蒙的竟然还很真挚。

稳住心神儿其实也需要很大的愿力，他的小朋友蜜一样盈透，好像永远不需要和世界单刀赴会，张九龄看着这个不甚清醒的样子说不出话。

爱虽然毫无意义，但应该还是有那么些许不能言喻的快乐。


End file.
